Un lazo que atraviesa el tiempo y el destino
by Naomi-chan3
Summary: Este es un fic YAOI....y el titulo, si es larguisimo, aunque primero le habia puesto uno mas largo (es posible!) entonces pense, es MUUUY largo y ...Oo me desvie del tema....bueno se trata de como Kenny sufre por culpa del amor, eso no mas
1. Default Chapter

Un lazo que atraviesa el tiempo y el destino..  
  
Capítulo 1: Pensando en ti  
  
Kay...Kay...Kay..  
  
El pequeño chico miraba las estrellas.una lágrima corrió silenciosa por su mejilla..él no podía olvidar.  
  
Kay espera.. Kenny? Kay.no te vayas.. Kenny, es muy tarde...el avión se va.. Kay te amo.. Yo también.. No me olvides!!!  
  
Después que Kay se fuera, todo el grupo se había disuelto, Max se había ido a vivr con su madre, Tyson entrenaba con su abuelo, Rei se había ido a China con los White Tigers..y ahora él estaba solo...se había ido a Europa...con los Majestic...eso le quedaba cerca de Rusia y él había pensado que podría ir a ver a Kay pero.cuando lo llamó por teléfono.  
  
Hola? Hola Kay, habla Kenny Kenny? Porque me llamas.? Kay..quiero ir a visitarte. NO, no vengas. Kay..que pasa? NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE KENNY...  
  
Kenny se había paralizado...Kay..él lo había...lo había rechazado..  
  
No, no debo seguir recordando.debo olvidar. Kenny?....estás bien?.... Si.Enrique..solo estaba pensando en.. En Kay? Si.es que.desde que se fue..no es el mismo. Sabes que creo que debes hacer. Que cosa? Puedo sentarme? Eh?..Si, claro..  
  
Enrique se sentó juntó a Kenny  
  
Debes ir a verlo Pero él me dijo que. Si vas a verlo de sorpresa, tal vez todo salga bien, y si no...deberás olvidarte de Kay... Pero...sin Kay yo no.. Siempre hay más gente en el mundo.. Enrique?....Te sucede algo?  
  
Enrique le sonrió y se levantó  
  
Yo conozco a alguien que está muy preocupada por ti.. Quién? Si Kay te olvidó, solo entonces te lo diré..  
  
Enrique salió lentamente de la habitación..  
  
Tal vez si deba ir..si eso haré...  
  
Kenny tomó un bolso de viaje y comenzó a meter ropa en él..  
  
Pronto estaré allí Kay..espérame..  
  
En otro lugar..otro chico miraba las estrellas con ojos igualmente llorosos..  
  
Kenny.no quise tratarte así..pero no quiero que sepas...lo que pasó..  
  
Notas de la autora: QUE CUATICO EL FIC..como sea..¿que habrá pasado?...muahhahaha esperen un poco..como sea, eso es todo  
  
Espero sus reviews  
  
Aino Akai o Naomi Katsumine  
  
Mata-ne 


	2. Capítulo 2

Un lazo que atraviesa el tiempo y el destino.  
  
Capítulo 2: Reencuentro  
  
Kenny miraba por la ventana del bus...una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro..  
  
Kenny: No puedo esperar...en menos de 2 horas veré a mi querido Kay..  
  
Kenny sonrió profundamente y la imagen de Kay apareció en su mente..  
  
Kay...quiero decirte algo.. Que sucede Kenny? Kay...tú eres un amigo muy especial.. Kenny? KAY YO TE AMO Ke..Kenny..  
  
Kenny sonrió..aún podía recordar esa cara de sorpresa que se transformó en una mirada llena de dulzura.  
  
Kenny yo.. Kay.no es necesario que.que hables, de verdad... NO KENNY Kay? Kenny.yo también te amo..con toda mi alma  
  
Kenny derramó una lágrima al pensar en eso.  
  
Él dijo esas palabras.sin pensar...no, no lo pensó.. JEFE!!!!! .eres tú? Ah?....Ty.Tyson???? Si Jefe.puedo sentarme? Porque vas a Rusia? Yo..Kay.. Vas a visitar a Kay? Si, y tú? Tomé el avión equivocado y llegue a Francia y decidí venir a ver a Kay.. Ibas a ver a Max? NO PORQUE QUERRIA VER A MAX!!!!! Porque son amigos..y no te pares sobre el asiento Tyson Ah.claro.  
  
Tyson se sentó y miró por la ventana..  
  
Tyson..te pasa algo? No..no tengo hambre TYSON NO TE PREGUNTE ESO...TYSON..TYSON!!!! Si.si es lindo el paisaje. TYSON TE ESTOY HABLANDO Eh? Que pasa jefe? Que si te pasa algo... Jefe..no se que hacer.. Acaso dejaste una novia en Japón? EH?? NO CLARO QUE NO Tranquilo, tienes 16 años..es normal que tengas.. NO TENGO NOVIA...mi corazón le pertenece a alguien desde hace mucho tiempo El mío también.. Jefe..acaso tú estás.. Tyson..yo estoy.. No estás...hambriento verdad? _-_ Tyson.. Que pasa? TE ESTOY TRATANDO DE HABLAR DE KAY HIWATARI!!!!! De Kay? Sssi ..es que él me..él me . No te preocupes Kenny, si sé que te gusta.. TYSON..... Que te gusta como compañero de equipo y quieres que el equipo vuelva a unirse.. No es eso.. Entonces qué? Yo siento por Kay lo que tú por Max.. .ah..tú estás.enamorado de él? O sea que sí estás enamorado de Max? Si.o sea no.o sea.AH! Si o no? ME GUSTA MAX Y QUE LO AMO CON TODA MI ALMA ALGÚN PROBLEMA!!!!  
  
Tyson tenía los ojos cerrados.en parte para no ver la cara de hiper- sorpresa de Kenny (hiper-sorpresa? De donde saque esa palabra?) y en parte para recordar mejor la imagen de Max..  
  
Tyson..Tyson!...TYSON SOY YO MAX.ABRE LA PUERTA...  
  
Tyson no podía recordar bien porque la había cerrado.solo recordaba haber oido claramente el llanto de Max  
  
Yo pensé que te gustaba Kay..es extraño. REI!!!!!! El mismísimo.como están, Kenny, Tyson.. Yo estoy bien..Rei Y tú Tyson? Bien..que bueno que estés aquí..vas a ver a Kay también?  
  
Rei se sentó junto a Tyson  
  
Si, quiero pedirle algo.. Y que sería si se puede saber? Kenny..estás un poco enojada o qué? Iba a pedirle a Kay que fuera mi padrino de bodas.. .te casas Rei??? No quieres a mi Kay??? Claro que no Kenny...te gusta Kay??? Yo..si Genial ^//^ gracias.. Y con quién te casas Rei??? Bueno Tyson..era un sorpresa pero...con Mariah CON MARIAH!!!!! Si Tyson.. Rei y Mariah se aman y es más que evidente.. Bueno Kenny, gracias por tu aclaración, no es necesario porque es obvio que a Rei la gusta Mariah porque se va a casar con ella.. TYSON TE MATARE!!!!! Kenny cálmate.. TODOS LOS PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A MOSCÚ, FAVOR DE BAJARSE PORQUE LLEGAMOS, MIENTRAS MAS RÁPIDO MEJOR PORQUE TENEMOS QUE SEGUIR.. Que amable!!! Rei está completamente desquiciado Tengo hambre!! Calla Tyson. Pero Kenny.  
  
Los chicos se bajaron del tren y miraron frente a ellos...y vieron la abadía donde vivía Kay..  
  
Aquí es..Aquí esta mi querido Kay.. Entremos de una vez. TYSON NO ME INTERRUMPAS Pero Kenny, yo tengo que volver con Mariah.mejor vamos rápido.. Claro..  
  
Kenny tocó la puerta y abrió una chica con el cabello y los ojos rosas y vestida con un traje blanco con bordes rosas.  
  
Mucho gusto..soy Sakura, pero pueden llamarme Saku.. Claro.está Kay? Son amigos del Joven Amo Hiwatari????? Si.eso creo.. Pasen por favor.  
  
La chica los llevó a una salita donde se sentaron sobre sillones rosas con cojines del mismo color..  
  
Porque todo es rosa???? A Mariah le encantaría está lugar.. DONDE ESTÁ MI KAY HIWATARI???? Su Joven Amo Hiwatari???? Mi amigo Kay Hiwatari.. Ah! Donde está? Debe estar en algún lugar de la casa. Podemos buscarlo Sta. Sakura? Dime Saku, y tú.te pareces a un gatito. Me llamo Rei . Bueno, Rei..si quieren pueden, no tengo problema alguno.. ENTONCES VAMOS REI Y TYSON Claro Kenny Adiós Sta. Saku.. Como es ese gatito..  
  
Los chicos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos y entonces.  
  
Rei..Tyson..ven lo mismo que yo.. Si Jefe Kenny.no lo puedo creer..  
  
Los ojos de Kenny se llenaron de lágrimas al ver lo que pasaba..  
  
Notas de la autora: HOLA.no me maten, pronto sabrán que pasa..pero tiene que ver con Kay..bueno, es como obvio, pero no importa..esperen el prox cap  
  
MATA-NE 


End file.
